What Might Have Been (a Loki fanfiction)
by This Means You
Summary: We all wonder what might have happened if someone had been there for Loki. Born on the same day Loki was brought back to Asgard, you have always been close friends. Maybe closer. But when Loki begins to drift from you and the others, will you be able to pull him back and stop his original fate? Will you be able to shield him the darkness that is encroaching on his heart?
1. Chapter 1 - Books are Better

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters. (However, if I have created someone, please do not use them.)

A/N: This is a fanfic that I'm planning on being quite long. It's about Loki, and what might have happened if someone (you) had been there for him to shield him from his own darkness. It starts off when Loki was brought back by Odin to Asgard, so please enjoy! As always, review and tell me what you think. Thanks!

 **What Might Have Been**

 _Books are Better_

Asgard, 965 AD

Odin has returned from the war with the Frostgiants, victorious, and the city is in ecstatic jubilation. There is loud, cheerful music erupting from every street corner, with the people of Asgard gathered in the streets, singing, dancing and just generally celebrating. The buildings glisten while the fires shine bright and long into the night.

As the newborn child of Frigga's most beloved friend, you were brought with your family to celebrate with Frigga, Odin and Thor. You remember very little of this, but you were introduced to the new prince, Loki, who had also been born on the same day as you. You're frequently told of how you reached out and held the little Prince's hand when he began to cry, and you have been close ever since.

As children, you and Loki grew up closely:

You clutch your books and scrolls close to your chest as you hurry through the great halls of the Agardian palace. Your foot catches on the hem your light, crimson dress and you trip over and fall flat on your face against the marble. Your nose and cheeks burn, but you pick yourself up again and continue on your hurried way. You rush past some familiar pillars, stop, and rush back to them.

"Loki!" you shout in a worried voice. Before you is Loki, sitting relaxed against the pillar, atop of the baloncy wall, engrossed in a leather-bound book about spells. He looks up from the pages and stares at you with wide, turquoise eyes.

"Yes, Sabella?" he asks. "Why do you look so flushed? Is anything the matter?"

You sigh.

"I just tripped. Loki, we're going to be late for our studies!" you yell in distress. "Your brother, Thor, and Sif, and all the others will be in the Great Library already!" you fluster. Loki closes his book rapidly and jumps up from the balcony wall.

"What?! That was today?" he exclaims.

"Quickly, Loki! We'll have to run!" you squeal. Loki, acting quickly, grabs your hand and pulls you along as you rush along the hallway. Your heart warms and a smile blesses your face. Loki looks over his shoulder at you and smiles preciously at you.

The years pass and, to your dismay, Loki has changed from his cheerful, optimistic self.

Clutching your arm, you slowly approach the very same pillar you had all those years ago. You had traded your delicate, crimson dress for fiercem silver and cardinal classic Asgardian armour. You are quite worried about Loki. He hasn't turned up for sword practise for days, and Thor has had trouble finding him.

The hallway is silent and deserted. Your light steps make a slight echo as you walk. You stand still and look at Loki, sitting the same way he had when you were children. He, too, had traded his childish clothes for leather armour. A flashback hits you, and you think about how much he has changed. He looks quite peaceful, sitting against the pillar. But you know that he is troubled.

"Loki." you say softly. Loki looks up from his book at the sound of your voice.

"Sabella?" he asks, surprised to see you. "Why are you here? You look troubled. Is something the matter?" Loki partially closes his book.

"No. No, I'm fine." you say, taking a step closer. "It's you I'm worried about."

"Me?" he laughs faintly. "Why should you be worried about me?" You sigh.

"You haven't been showing up for practise recently. Thor has been looking all over for you, the Allfather is furious and your mother is very worried. We _all_ are." you say, looking Loki in the eyes. "I came here to take you to practise." Seeing as are not physically hurt, Loki returns to his book and turns the pages idly.

"As if I care, Sabella." he sighs. "If I really wanted to go, I would have made the effort already."

"But your father-" you start.

"My _father,_ is no more an influence on me, Sabella." Loki said in a raised voice. He softened his tone. "You of _all_ people should know that." You search his face, and find him just as sad as you. You fold your arms and a curl of ebony hair falls across your reddened face.

"Loki Odinson, you are attending sword practise, or my name is not Sabella Westergaard!" you pout. Loki slams his book shut and looks at you. His eyes are deep and full of emotion. No matter how hard you try, you cannot stay mad at him. You let out a sigh and sit opposite him on the balcony wall.

"Loki what has become of you?" you say, disheartened. "We used to have such fun as children. All of us together." You pause for a long while, and then smile. "Remember when we assissted Thor in successfully stealing Mjölnir from the Allfather's vault?" you laugh slightly. Loki smiles. "There's that smile." you say.

"Yes. I remember." He looks from you to out from the balcony and across the great expanse of Asgard. "And Thor accidentally broke that vase." he sniggered. You laugh along too.

"And you used your magic to make the guards slip on the floor." you luaghed. "What was it you used again..." you trail off in thought.

"Ice." added Loki, smiling. "I used ice." There was another long pause. "My mother taught me that trick." Loki sounded low again. After a short silence, Loki lifted his head and grinned.

"Come on. I have something to show you." He got up from the balcony wall and began to walk quickly down the hall. You get up hesitantly.

"But where are we going?" you call after him. Loki spins round.

"You'll see." he smirks, and turns round again. You roll your eyes and break out in a smile as you run to catch up with him.

Down on ground level, you take a few turns and find yourself in some dark inclosed tunnels. It felt strange. You can't recall ever coming here, but it feels nostalgic. Loki snaps his fingers and a flame-like ball appears just above them, lighting up the tunnel. You both smile. With the light, you can see that the walls of the tunnel are lined with some kind of creeping plant. At the end of the tunnel is a warm glow of light. You follow the tunnel to the end and walk out into the dim lighting. You open your eyes and you're inside a glistening golden-lit dome. In the middle is an impressive silver tree, its branches weaving the roof. Golden light streams in through the gaps in the branches, illuminating half of your face. It looks like the sun shining through the clouds. The grass on the floor of the dome is short and soft. You gasp and almost stagger as you take in its beauty.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" smiles Loki. You simply nod.

"I remember coming here." you say slowly, desperately trying to remember.

"Yes." nods Loki. "You were crying because your father had gone away to fight and you thought you were never going to see him again." Loki looks up at you, his eyes full of tenderness.

"...And you brought me here." you breathe. Loki looks down and the corners of his mouth curve ever so slightly.

"I have something else to show you." he says, taking a large step closer to you. Loki opens his hands around you and closes his eyes. The light through the branches is slowly cut off and you are left in the dark. You hold your breath. Then, ever so slowly, as if warming up, the tree begins to glow a glorious blue light. You gasp. The light slowly gets stronger until it is almost enough to see with. The sides of your faces are dimly lit, and you can see that you're only inches apart from each other. You look closer at the tree and you notice where the bark has cracked, reveals the blue light that fills the dome.

"...Loki..." you breathe. "It's so beautiful."

"Yes. It is." says Loki, his voice softer and more tender than you have ever heard it. You turn back to Loki, with his eyes on you. You feel a blush heating in your face, and you swallow. _Hard_.

A/N: Thanks very much for reading! This story is going to go on for a while, I hope! Please tell me what you think and review! I should be able to write a new chapter for _Lucky You!_ soon, so please keep a lookout. Cheers! ;)


	2. Chapter 2 - Seductive Grins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters. (However, if I have created someone, please do not use them.)

A/N: Thank you very much everyone for reading the last chapter. My spellcheck isn't working at the moment, so I sincerely apologise if there are any mistakes. Also, there's something new I'd like to try at the end of this chapter, so please wait for the end! Thanks a bunch for reading! =^-^=

 **What Might Have Been**

 _Seductive Grins_

"...Loki..." you breathe. "It's so beautiful."

"Yes. It is." says Loki, his voice softer and more tender than you have ever heard it. You turn back to Loki, with his eyes on you. You feel a blush heating in your face, and you swallow. _Hard_.

 _'_ _D_ _id Loki just_ _mean what I thought he meant_ _?!'_ you think to bashfully divert your eyes from Loki's.

"Uh...um...Loki, we should be...uh...getting back. The others will be changing over to their studies. We shouldn't miss that." You force a smile. Loki let out a gentle laugh through his nose.

"Of course." he replied. Although it made sense that he was talking to _you_ ,you couldn't shake the feeling that it was more a comment to himself. Like a confirmation of a thought? But there was no point in persuing it. You dismiss it, and promptly set off through the tunnels with Loki not far behind you.

As you approach the enormous, carved oaken door to the Great Library, Loki overtakes you. The hallway is deserted apart from you two. Loki turns round with a smile on his face and a cheeky look glistening in his eyes.

"Father will be mad. So...you might want to let me go first." He grinned as if it were a game. Loki pushes the great door and slips inside. You wait outside sheepishly for a while. Suddenly a tremendous shout erupts from inside the library. It was the Allfather. He must be hammering into Loki. You wince at the thought. You can only make out odd words, and so you inch closer to the ajar door to hear better.

"Loki, you cannot continue on this!" shouts the Allfather. "And this time, not only is it _you_ that you have brought away from your learning, but the Lady Sabella _a_ _lso_ _._ This is not a _game_ Loki. When will you understand that?" His echos rumble around the empty hall.

"What, the way _Thor_ understands it?" sneers Loki. "It's all fine for him. He's the size of a bilgesnipe, with about the temperment of one! No offense, Thor."

"None taken, Brother." Thor was more muffled, but you could hear the smile in his voice..

"Me?" continued Loki. "I'm not built like that Father. I'd do much better to contiue studying my magic instead."

"Be careful what you say, Loki. Frigga may have encouraged this, but that does not make you immune to punishment." threatened the Allfather.

"Oo. I'm shaking." mocks Loki.

"Damn it, Loki, will you not see the foolishness of your ways?!" erupts the Allfather.

"One day, Father." smirks Loki. "But today is not that day." The Allfather lets out an almighty sigh in aggrivation. Loki pops his head round the door, still grinning.

"Father would like to have a word with you." he says. You hurry inside after Loki, closing the door behind you with a echoing thud. The Lady Sif is sat at the end of the table with Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun. They appear to be getting on with their studies, but you know they are keeping their ears out. Thor is sat at the other end of the long table with his books and scrolls out, and two red-headed twins fawning by his sides. You mentally roll your eyes and walk up to the Allfather's great seat in the library. You drop to your knee and place your hand across your chest.

"Allfather." you hail.

"Lady Sabella." the Allfather sounds less stern with you.

"Allfather, please, I beg of you. Let me explain. What happened was my fault. Loki was merely-" You are cut off abruptly.

"We both know that is a lie." deflects Loki from behind you.

"Loki!" you exclaim. Why did he do that? You were trying to help him.

"It was my fault, Father. I pulled the Lady Sabella from her studies." admitted Loki, standing next to you. He pulls you to your feet and smiles sideways at you. You widen your eyes at him to tell him to be quiet.

"Finally taking responsiblility for your actions." sneers the Allfather. "And what were you doing that was so urgent it demanded both of your presences?" he scorned.

"That is between me and Sabella." said Loki, flatly. Everyone looked up from their books and there was an awkward silence. The Allfather raised an eyebrow.

"I see." he said, slowly.

 _'No no no no! The everyone is getting the wrong impression!'_

"Um!" You're about to correct him, when Loki takes hold of your hand mid-air, steps close to you so that you are merely inches apart, and places his finger over your mouth. You heart rate instantly increases, and your feel a blush rapidly heasting up your face. His crystaline eyes stare deep into your soul. You can feel the heat of his body, he is so close.

"Shh..." whispers Loki. "Let's keep it between us, shall we?" A seductive grin speads across his face, and you nod, unable to speak for fear that your voice would wobble. Loki releases your hand and steps away. You relax and feel like steam is boiling out from your ears.

 _'What in Odin's name was **that**?!'_

A/N: Hey there! Sorry it was so short. Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! ^^ Anyway, this new thing I'm talking about is an idea I had last night, so unfortunately I couldn't use it at the end of the first chapter. I was thinking, since this is a story from 'your' perspective, that sometimes when the chapter end on a ciff-hanger, that I will add a multiple choice thing for your character to do, and you vote for it in the reviews, and the option with the most will happen in the next chapter. If you think this is a good idea, please let me know and I'll integrate it in when I can. Thanks again! 3


	3. Chapter 3 - Alluring Abstractions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters. (However, if I have created someone, please do not use them.)

A/N: Thanks very much for reading! ^^ Unfortunately my spellcheck is _still_ not working, so please bear with me. I really do apologise if there is a massive blundering error. Anyway, thanks for some of the feedback you've given me! Please continue to do so! Please enjoy yourself!

 **What Might Have Been**

 _Alluring Abstractions_

 _'What in Odin's name was **that**?!' _ you fluster to yourself before bashfully rushing off to the table and taking a seat- _far away_ from Loki. Unfortunately you are closer to the bewitching twins and Thor than you would like. You have nothing against Thor, but he can be a bit of a meat-head at times, and those flirts are clearly after only _one thing,_ which Thor seems almost oblivious to. Thor just loves any kind of attention.

You let out a heavy sigh in your head as you eye them sideways, stroking their fingers up and down his armour and pandering about how 'smart' he is. You roll your eyes.

 _'If it's **smarts** they're after, they should be all over **Loki**.'_ you think to yourself. Something twinges in your chest at the thought.

Suddenly something is smashed down onto the table next to you and you jump slightly in alarm. You spin around to see Loki plonking himself down next to you, a mischievous look in his eyes.

 _'Oh the horror! This is what I wanted to avoid! How am I going to be able to face Loki after what he just did? I know! I'll ignore him. That way he won't be **able** to talk to me. Yes. Okay. Come on Sabella. You can do this.'_

You rapidly dart your gaze down to your advanced science book before Loki can make eye contact. You sense he is slightly irritated by your avoidance, but you do not lift your eyes. You can feel his gaze on you, burning into every inch of your skin. Eventually he picks up his book and turns away from you, and you relax a little bit.

"That's a bit rude of you." says Loki in a lowered voice. He continues looking hard into the book. You lift your head slightly.

"What is?" you ask coyly, flicking the page.

" _That_." insists Loki. He isn't in his usual mood. His voice is a bit more serious and you detect some agitation. You let out a bit of a sigh.

"I still don't understand what you mean." you say evasively. Loki spins his head round, clearly annoyed, and he inadvertently raises his voice.

"Don't-!" You both look cautiously over at Thor, who seems completely unaware of what's going on. Loki leans in to you an lowers his voice again."-play coy with me." Loki has an irked smile on his face. You let out an agitated huff.

"Well, you didn't exactly give me much of a _choice_." you hiss. It was hard to read his reaction since you weren't looking at him, but he let out some kind of a toned-down laugh.

"You're embarrassed." observes Loki. He didn't seem to be quite laughing _at you_ , but you couldn't _help_ feeling embarrassed. You're not used to men showing that kind of attention. But you can't tell Loki that. He's far too coy and flirtatious to understand. But what you don't understand is why the girls don't fawn over _him_. Sure, he's not not as buff as Thor, but he has much more raw sexuality. You can't understand how those red-headed bimbos can't see it, but they've never given Loki a sniff.

"I am _not_!" you erupt in your defense, still whispering. You can already feel the blush coming on again.

" _Really_?" Loki sounds mockingly skeptical. "Cheeks reddening, eyebrows furrowing, fists and muscles tensing up, and a certain sense of denfense in your voice, yet lacking conviction. Sabella," Loki sits forward. "If you're not embarrassed, then no-one has _ever_ been embarrassed."

"I said _I'm_ _not_!" you object. You feel it getting hot under your collar. Loki raises his eyebrows at you.

"Methinks the lady protesteth too much." he smirks. You open your mouth to say something, when Thor bellows over to you.

"Borther, Sabella! What are the two of you talking about over there?" Thor smiles broadly as an invitation to talk louder and include him.

"Nothing, Brother." replies Loki with an innocent smile.

"Then don't look quite so secretive!" laughs Thor. "You make me uneasy!" The twins let out a ghastly, forced laugh in desperation to get Thor's attention, but Thor incidentally ignores them. Loki lets out a laugh. Thor stops laughing. "Sabella, are you alright?" comments Thor due to your flushed nature.

"Yes," smirks Loki. "You look entirely rufescent." Loki rubs his finger along his chin.

"I'm _quite alright._ " you stress. "It's just a bit warm in here."

"Really? You appear to be the only one here who's too warm." Loki smiles slyly.

"You haven't put one of your torrid spells on her again, have you, Loki?" questions Sif, who had been keeping quiet. No doubt she found it too hard to concentrate with all the fuss everyone was making.

"As if I would do that to dear Sabella." Loki sounds unconvincing. Nonetheless, you know that one of Loki's childish spells is not the problem.

"And yet, somehow, I'm not convinced." remarks Fandral, glancing up from his book.

"Loki, if you _have_ cast a spell on Sabella, I demand that you remove it at once." appeals Thor.

"No, I'm fine. Really. It's not Loki." You jump in quickly before a fight starts between the two of them. Thor looks skeptical, but backs down.

"Very well." grunts Thor. "But what is the problem. Indeed, you do not look well at all." At the thought of explaining, your tongue becomes locked in your throat and you are unable to speak. Sif looks up at you and, having analysed the problem, comes to your aid.

"Sabella no doubt just needs some air." she smiles while getting up from her chair and giving you a definitive look.

"Y-yes." you say, forcing a smile and leaving the room with Sif.

Once outside, Sif walks alongside you in silence until you reach the balcony where you had found Loki only hours before. The image of Loki sitting there flashes through your mind and your chest tightens, but it's gone in an instant, and you shake it away with your head.

"So..." starts Sif, leaning back against the pillar. "...who is he?" You stare at Sif, wide-eyed. You could almost feel the colour drain from your face.

"...how did you know?" you ask, genuinely bewildered. Sif lets out a small laugh.

"It's not exactly Asgradian science." she decalres and grins. "You were very obviously embarrassed by something, and I've never seen you embarrassed about anything other than boys and that time you walked in on Loki bathing." added Sif, rather matter-of-factly.

"That involves a boy as well." you point out.

"Exactly." laughs Sif. "So it was obviously a boy. And there is no reason for you to be bashful unless it invoves you as well."

"Huh." you say as you sit down on the balcony wall. Were you really that easy to read?

"So who is he?" interrogates Sif playfully.

"Well...I would prefer that he remains nameless." you say, simpering. "But he's very smart, and incredibly good looking. He can be a bit of a prankster at times, but he is deeply passionate..." you claim. Sif nods her head slowly before replying.

"...Loki, huh?" she responds with almost a lack of interest. Once again, you stare at Sif in agonising admiration.

"H-how d...did you...?" you stammer. Sif looks over at you with a look of sympathy.

"You betray yourself, I'm afraid. You said he was a prankster."

"Oh..." you think to yourself in dismay.

"And it made sense, after what happened in the Great Library." added Sif.

"I suppose..." You hang your head low and let out a long sigh. "And you're not surprised? Or disapproving?"

"Disapproving? No." Sif shakes her head. " The heart wants what the heart wants. But surprised? Not as much as you might think. You have been close ever since children." Sif is a couple of hundred years older than you, just as Thor is to Loki. "In fact, I believe that this union could be better accepted than you think, Sabella. You are the daughter of a great family, after all."

"You say 'union' but there have been no advances on his part." You sound quite pessimistic.

"Are you sure? None whatsoever?" asks Sif, slightly disbelieving.

"None that I have been aware of." You think back to the glowing tree, but decide not to say anything. He hadn't said anything definite, so it couldn't be counted.

"But you do love him?" inquires Sif.

"Yes. Undoubtedly. He has always been like a brother to me." you say.

"That's not what I meant." says Sif darkly. "Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun have _also_ been like brothers to you, but you are not emotionally attached to them. I asked if you _love_ him." You sit still for a while before raising your head and nodding. "I see." says Sif compassiontely. "We should be getting back before Thor and the other get suspicious."

You both get up and begin to leave.

"Oh, and you won't tell anyone about this?" you plea.

"I'll be as silent as the grave." smiles Sif. You relax for some reason, and a wave of trust washes over you.

On re-entering the library, you sit back down in your place next to Loki. You let out a thankful sigh: they seem to have settled down again. On seeing Loki, your heart begins to race, and you look down sheepishly. The rest of the study session went by without much interruption. The Allfather left in the middle, but that was the most exciting thing that happened. On leaving the Great Library, Lady Frigga calls out to you.

"Sabella!"

You turn round to see her walking gracefully up to you in a flowing, canary yellow dress.

"Lady Frigga." you say, doing a short bow.

"Mother." adds Loki, standing behind you and no doubt interested in what's going on. Frigga nods at Loki and smiles.

"Did you wish to speak with me?" you ask.

"Yes, I did. My husband has invited the Torp family to dinner tonight, and has requested that you and your family might attend." You're taken a bit aback, and Loki frowns.

"Of course, my family and I would be delighted, but I must ask: the Torp family? Are they not the second most important family in Asgard? Why should the Allfather request _my_ family's presence?" you ask, puzzled.

"That, I cannot say." says Frigga. "But it should not be as strange a thing as you are making out. Your mother and I are very close friends, and have been for such a long time. You, yourselves are important as a family." she smiles.

"You have my thanks." you say, and bow quickly again before Frigga turns and leaves. You turn and begin to head back to your home to bring your parents the news. But you couldn't help thinking that this was very much out of nowhere, and it didn't sit right.

A/N: I know this seems like a weird way to end a chapter, but I wanted to get the next one out. It may look like nothing is going to happen, but I promise you, you will want to read the next chapter. ^^ Unfortunately I couldn't include the option thing at the end of this one Hopefully I can next time. So please review and tell me what you think, and follow/alert this story if you like it! Thanks again for reading! 3


	4. Chapter 4- Fine Dining & Pompous Company

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters. (However, if I have created someone, please do not use them.)

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please read the author's note after the chapter, and be sure to review! The fate of this fanfiction could depend on it! The next couple of chapters should get _very_ interesting. So please buckle yourselves in- this could get a little bit bumpy! ^^

 **What Might Have Been**

 _Fine Dining and Pompous Company_

On returning home, you inform your parents of the news. Just as you had thought, they receive it extremely well, and begin to fuss the servants merrily over what to wear. They had never met the Torps, but had heard a great many stories about their family and were more than eager to meet them. You retreat to your own room to change out of your armour and transform into the lady you are supposed to be. Casually perusing through you collection of silk, satin and cotton gowns, your mind begins to wander.

 _'It is rather strange.'_ you think, picking out a close-fitting champagne coloured, satin dress that flows onto the floor. The waist is a tight-fittingsash wrapped around several times, and the front is cut-away with a loose fabric connecting the waist to the shoulders. The shoulder piece is joined onto a highneck collar which conjoins with the cut-away, leaving your bare chest divided in the middle. The front and skirt are pleasantly ornate with embroidery. _'_ _This invitation seems to be out of nowhere._ _'_ you continue, undoing the straps and buckles on your armour, taking them off and carefully placing them on your bed to be put away by the servants. You call for the servants to put them away, and in scurry three women. One begins to pack away the armour while the other two help you with the dress. _'Of course, I've_ _ **heard**_ _of them, but who hasn't?'_ You step into the dress and pull your head through the collar. _'But what do they want with my family?'_ you puzzle, looking in the mirror. You frown at yourself. It didn't add up.

Approaching the open door to the hall, a guard announces the arrival of you and your parents. Frigga, Odin, Thor and Loki make their way over to you with cheerful smiles, and each dressed in their best. Loki wanders over to you and grins.

"My. You do clean up well, don't you, Sabella?" he says, just quiet enough that he could not be heard over everyone else's greetings. You had had your hair fixed up on your head in a smooth wave with a large silver leaf headpiece undercutting it, and you had had your makeup done. It was a bit of a thing because you usually went bare-faced. You look at your feet to hide your blush.

"Th-thank you." you stammer. You take a deep breath and raise your head. "You look quite handsome too." you say with a curl of your lips, trying to sound as dipolmatic and casual about it as possible. Loki raises his eyebrows at you with a smile.

"I'm flattered." he says, in an almost surprised voice.

"Now, please. Do come in." says Frigga. "The Torps haven't arrived yet, but I'm sure they won't keep us waiting much longer." she smiles. As everyone turns to head to the table, the doors clang loudly as they open, and the same guard hits his sceptre to the ground.

"The Lords and Lady Torp, Allfather." announces the guard before stepping back in line at the side of the doors. In step three very extravagantly dressed people. Although all three were very handsome and looking much younger than you had heard they were, your eyes are instantly drawn to the son. There is something strangely exotic about his looks. As they draw closer, your stare is caught by his electric blue eyes and you quickly dart your own away. You could have sworn you saw him smirk.

"Gabe, Ladonna! It's so good to see you." exclaims Frigga, embracing Ladonna warmly.

"Indeed!" says Ladonna. "Please. Let me introduce our son, Salvador." says Ladonna, gesturing toward her son. Salvador dips his head briefly before looking up and locking eyes with you.

"I am honoured to be here." he says, smiling, though not breaking eye contact.

"It is a pleasure to have you, and to finally meet you." says Frigga, turning sideways and gesturing towards your family. "These are the Westergaards. Elasaid has been my good friend all these years." Your mother smiles and curtsies.

"I have heard a great many things about your family. This is indeed an honour." she says. "This is my husband, Daewon," Elasaid gestures to you father who bows deeply. "And our daughter, Sabella." You curtsy, and hope that when you arise, Lord Salvador is no longer looking at you. But when you raise your head, he is still looking. Everyone else engages in polite conversation except you, Loki and Lord Salvador. Loki is standing behind you, and you can sense him shifting slightly awkwardly. You can feel that he has moved somewhat closer to you, and is giving off a warding aura. Suddenly you ease up a bit, and notice that Lord Salvador is no longer looking at you. Your first instinct is relief, but as you glance shallowly behind you, and see that Loki and Lord Salvador are engaged in what appears to be a stare-down.

"Well. We aren't getting any younger." says Frigga, enthusiastically. "Let's sit down, shall we?"

The servants come in and escort everyone to their appropraite seats, with Odin at the head of the table, Lord Torp at the other end, and the others arranged between them. You are sat down with Frigga to your left, Loki to your right and Lord Salvador in front of you. You clench your teeth slightly at the seating arrangement. You had hoped to escape Lord Salvador while eating, simply in order to be able to digest your food without feeling his gaze. But you feel reassured with Loki next to you.

Everyone once again engages in polite chatter as, course by course, you clear your way to the bottom of the plate, to you refection in the gold. But for some reason you don't seem to have much of a appetite.

"Would you pass the salt, darling?" asks Lady Torp.

"Of course." replies Loki, passing it to his right.

You can feel Lord Salvador's gaze, and it makes you increasingly uneasy. You stare at the food in front of you, gluing your gaze down so that it might not reach his icy eyes.

"My dear, you have been very quiet all this time." whispers Frigga in your ear.

"I'm quite alright, really." you say, faking a smile. "Just a bit of indigestion, I'm sure." You couldn't very well tell her to make her guest leave. Turning back to the table, you feel something against your foot and jerk your head up slightly. You frown and look sideways at Loki as he pops a juicy red grape in his mouth. You're sure that his foot is pressed against yours, but seeing as he doesn't look at you, you presume that it is an accident. He does sit with his legs quite wide sometimes, anyway. As you turn your head back, you catch a glimpse of Lord Salvador. He is persistently staring at you. It makes you very uneasy, and you shift slightly in your seat before going back to your fruit. A second later, you feel it again: that pressure. But this time the pressure is against the full length of your leg. You are sure that Loki has to feel it this time, and you frown at him. Loki notices you and turns towards you, looking completely unaware. But as you search his eyes for a little longer, you can see something in his eyes that tells you he is maskng his emotions. It's not quite his usual mischievous look. It's something more deadly than that. As his curiously seductive eyes look into yours, with his leg pressed up against you, you suddenly beome very aware of Loki being a man. It makes your heart race, and a flush comes over your face. But your eyes, instead of becoming skittish like usual, become marginally heavy. Your breathing becomes heavier too and you shift your gaze from Loki's eyes, down to his lips where you linger, before lowering your eyes down to his wide open crotch. You feel a light throbbing in your own, and you lift your eyes back up to Loki's. The deadly glint in his eyes has vanished, and they are deep and seductive, with a slight curling smirk to match in the corners of his mouth. For a minute, everything else was forgotten, as desires filled your mind, but suddenly you both hear a suggestive cough from the direction of Lord Salvador, who had been watching everything unfold. Thankfully, everyone else was seeming oblivious to anything that may have happened. Lord Salvador narrows his eyes. You flash your glance back to Loki, and that deadly glint has returned to his eyes. You suddenly become very concerned. Lord Salvador has the very same look. You look anxiousy between the two of them. No-one seems to have noticed how the tension between the two of them has begun to spark. You become more and more restless. The atmosphere between the two of them is so heavy that you feel it begin to seep into your ears, and the conversation is no longer audible.

"Sabella?"

You snap out of it.

"Pardon?" you say, quite dazed.

"My dear," laughs Ladonna. "I asked how your studies are coming along." Although Ladonna laughs, she sounds very patronising. Mentally, you raise your eyebrow at her tone of voice.

"Oh, very well, thank you, Lady Torp." you laugh nervously.

"I'm glad to hear it." replies Lady Torp, sounding skeptical. The conversation continues without you, and you divert your attentions back to Loki and Lord Salvador. They are still engaged. Loki lowers his head slightly, his glare intensifying. Subtley yet reluctantly, Lord Salvador lowers his gaze as a way of surrender. You look at Lord Salvador, but he does not look back at you. You feel a wave of relief wash over you, and you relax your shoulders. Satisfied that he has won, Loki sits back and his eyes soften again. He turns his head to you and subtley smiles. You read his face, and smile back.

 _'He did that for me...right?'_ you think to yourself.

The rest of the banquet passed without much interruption, and, having Lord Salvador off your back, you could finally relax for the rest of the evening. But no matter how hard you tried, you could not shake it from your head that Loki had not moved his leg away from yours for the entirety of the evening. Not once.

On returning home, your parents remarked on your strange behaviour.

"You were acting strangely all evening, Sabella." says your mother.

"Yes, was something the matter?" inquires your father. You think fast.

"Um, bad salad." you say, smiling awkwardly.

"Oh, you should have said." your mother says in a soppy voice and completely unsuspecting. "We would have had Alfhild make you another." she said, referring to the chef.

"No, no. There's really no need to make a fuss." You pretend to be embarrassed.

"Well, alright then." your father says, before you quickly walk of to your room to get some sleep.

 _'There's no point thinking over what happened. With any luck, you'll never see_ _ **Lord Salvador**_ _again.'_ you think to yourself in disgust.

The next morning, in the drawing room, you're practicing your sewing. Your mother and father have gone out for the morning, and you are home alone, apart from the servants of course. Although you try your best at embroidery, it is not your best subject. You are doing a picture of some flowers. The lines are all higgledy-piggledy, and it looks somewhat like a child's drawing. Nonetheless, you try to finish each piece to please your mother. You are finishing off the petal on the design when there is a knock on the door. You pause.

"Come in?" you call out. In walks a servant. She curtsies and proceeds to talk.

"Sorry to disturb you Miss, but there's a gentleman at the door. He says he wants to speak with you." she says. Her voice is quite high-pitched, though not unpleasant.

You frown. Who could possibly want to see you at this hour? Loki flashes through your mind and your heart races in expectation.

"Did he say his name?" you ask, trying not to sound so eager.

"No, Miss. I'm afraid not. Should I show him in?" she inquires.

"Um, yes. Thank you." you say, mentally preparing yourself for what might follow. The servant curtsies quickly before leaving. A moment later, the door opens and in walks Lord Salvador. Your throat dries up and you feel a wave of disappointment, as well as fear. You stand up and place your embroidery hoop on the table next to you.

"Lord Salvador?!" you ask in surprise. "What are you doing- ? *cough* I mean, what a pleasant surprise." you correct yourself, without smiling. Lord Salavdor lets out a small snort of disbelief.

"It is good to see you as well, Sabella." he says, walking further into the room.

" _Miss Westergaard_ , if you would't mind being so familiar." you say harshly.

"Of course. My apologies." he says, seemingly offended by your coldness. But it was only fair. You hardly knew the man. "I suppose you want to know why I'm here." he continues.

"An explanation would be favourable." you retort.

"Of course. I came here to ask you if you would like to take a stroll with me in the gardens this afternoon." For some reason, Lord Salavdor doesn't seem as malicious as yesterday.

"You came all this way just to ask me that?" you ask, surprised at his idiocy.

"Well, yes. A request is more sincere when asked in person, don't you think?" And for a moment, Lord Salvador was quite charming.

"Well...yes. I suppose." you say, looking at him a little less coldly.

"And, I also wanted to apoloise for my behaviour last night." he said, guiltily. You tilt your head in interest. "I understand that I made you feel...uncomfortable for the duration of the evening?" He looks into your eyes, and you nodd. "I am sorry about that. I just...couldn't help myslef." he says. As you stare into his eyes, you feel a weird sensation creeping over your body. And suddenly, you don't feel so against Lord Salvador.

"How so?" you ask, genuinely curious.

"I enjoy beautiful things." he says, casually. You feel a blush coming on and you look away, but something draws your eyes back to him.

"Lord Salvador..." you breathe, as though it was forbidden.

"Please..." he says, taking your hands in his. "...just Salvador."

"Okay then. _Salvador._ " you say, taking your hands back.

"So will you come this afternoon?" he asks in a hopeful tone.

"Yes, alright." you say. Lord Salvador gently picks up one of your hands and lowers his lips to it and they brush ever so gently. He then looks you in the eyes.

"Until this afternoon, then." he says with a smile before leaving.

As soon as he has left, you feel very strange. You no longer feel as positive toward tim as you had a moment ago. You frown and sit back down, distracted and continue to embroider the cloth.

A/N: Now we have a new idea put into play. Here's how it works. Below, you have several options. To vote which one you think you (as Sabella) should do, write the letter in the review. The deadline for voting will be set for one week after the chapter has been posted, so if you review after then, please don't vote, but feel free to tell me which one you thought should have happened. Let's have fun with this! ^^

A- _Keep your word and take a stroll with Lord Salvador in the gardens. Keep it to yourself._

B- _Find Sif and tell her what has happened. Ask for her advice,_

C- _Find Loki and ask him what you should do. Ask him about last night._

D- _Find Loki and Sif and ask them together._

E- _Other (specify)._

Thanks a ton for reading, guys! Sorry it took so long to write. I've been quite busy recently, and this chapter needed some technical stuff sorted out. Please review and tell me your thoughts on the story so far, as well as voting! I hope you're having fun! Until next time! 3


End file.
